This invention relates to the art of electrical testing apparatus, and more particularly to a new and improved apparatus for testing electrical voltage, polarity and continuity.
Various types of electrical testing apparatus have been proposed and patented. It would be highly desirable to provide, in a single compact apparatus, the capability of selectively testing for alternating or direct voltage, the polarity if the voltage is direct, electrical continuity, and polarity if continuity exists. It also would be desirable to provide such apparatus which is operable over a wide range of voltages and is relatively simple in construction, easy to use and effective in operation.